


Betting Pool

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Coming Out, Gambling, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer's holding this pool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> I was asked for Apollo/Starbuck, but for some reason my muses balked, and Boomer took center stage instead.

Boomer just shook his head, smiled a little, and made a mental note of the bid, time, and person. He knew this kind of gig was far more up Starbuck's alley, but when the pool was about the infamous rake, it was hard to let him organize it.

He wasn't sure where the idea for this pool had come from. Some said Cassiopeia had made a comment that sparked it. Others whispered that the Commander himself had triggered it by taking Starbuck aside for a long heart to heart.

Now it was just a matter of who had chosen the time closest to when the moment actually happened. While such relationships had been frowned on, and still were by many, here on Galactica, it was such an open secret that the truth was bound to be common knowledge soon enough. Someone was going to profit when it finally did clear.


End file.
